When no one's watching
by kitsuneberseker
Summary: in a world where most of the population is transformed into flesh eating monsters, can love still exist? rated m for sexual content.


**When no one's watching**

Warning: this story contains explicit sexual acts. If this is not your cup of tea, then leave.

Although, it's more my shot of whiskey than anything

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Now, if you are still here, congrats, you're tenacious

Kitsune Berserker Presents:

When no one's watching.

Please enjoy it!

Beast person: a human with animal features, as in ears and tail, not to be confused with furry, an anthropomorphic animal, there's a difference

.-.

"Another day, another home." I flop down onto my mattress, heaving a sigh of relief. It had been two days since we moved. It's not easy having to deal with reapers on a regular basis, but now that I'm the leader of a group of survivors, I feel like my hair's going grey, if it weren't already white. Being seventeen isn't that big a deal, unless the fate of twenty people rests in your hands.

Wait, reapers? Oh yeah, you need to get caught up on the times, let me start over.

It all started a year ago, nobody knew what started it, only that something got into the water that turned people into mindless zombies, called "reapers." they're strong and fast, able to keep up with you at a jog. Ninety nine percent of the population was wiped off the map in the space of a week, and the bodies are still rolling in. survivors banded together to fight off the reapers, to no avail. Soon, though, we learned how to keep them at bay.

I roll onto my belly, letting myself drift off into sleep's loving embrace.

A few short hours later, I am awoken by a knock on the door, I look over to see a familiar silhouette, Beatrice. A bear beast girl I had rescued from a reaper at the beginning of the apocalypse, and she's stuck with me ever since. she was technically old enough now for a driver's license. Her green eyes always seemed so alluring, her shapely body soft, her voice like a summer breeze, warm and shy, the small, white ears on the top of her head cutely twitching at the smallest disturbance, her white hair silky and smooth, her perfect heart-shaped face almost always beaming with joy.

"I-I was having a nightmare, and I was w-wondering if I could s-sleep with you tonight." her soft voice rings softly, her face red as she's wearing a nightgown, holding a stuffed rabbit. I chuckle, lifting the quilt, "sure, why not?" She quickly slips under the cover, still red, "th-thank you." she pushes her head into my chest as I smell a faint scent, something sweet and musky, but I ignore it. "You're welcome." I close my eyes and drift off again, letting sleep take over.

I wake up, a weight now pressing against my chest as my eyes adjust. I smell that scent from earlier, but stronger, and I look over, and silently gasp at what I am seeing, Beatrice, front of her nightgown in her teeth, left hand fondling her breast, right hand between her legs in her panties, masturbating using my scent as fuel for her lust.

I just stare a few minutes before I take matters into my own hands, tapping her softly.

She almost jumps as I touch her, she stops and her eyes snap open, staring at me, her eyes having a look of dread in them. She sits up, pulling her gown back over her as she starts babbling incoherently, "imsorrysirbutiwas-" I put a finger up to her mouth, shushing her, "it's okay, you got a little hot and bothered. We all get like that, and plus," I pull back the quilt to show the obvious tent in my pants. "I'm like that. Now, are we gonna do this?" she nods silently, "alright, then let's get started." I grab hold of her by the wrists and pull her forwards, pulling her into a kiss. Poking my tongue at her lips, I ask admittance, and she opens up.

We tongue wrestle for a few seconds before I come out on top. We retreat from the kiss to take a breath, and she sighs. "W-wow. I didn't know your tongue could do that." I chuckle, "wanna know what else it can do?" She turns red at the notion as I strip off her nightgown, flipping over as to put her on the bottom. I lock her into another kiss, then retreat, leaving her wanting more, I slowly move down her body, placing a kiss beside her lips, then on her chin. I nibble on her neck for a moment, then leave a butterfly kiss on her collarbone.

I unhook her bra, letting her breasts bounce out. Latching onto her right breast, I suckle heartily as I fondle the other, eliciting a groan from her. After a few minutes of this, I move lower, lightly kissing her stomach and pelvis. I grab the hem of her soaked panties and move them down her legs, slowly. She closes her legs in embarrassment as I just chuckle, "it's okay, you're doing fine." I spread them back apart and gaze at what lay between. A delicate organ, usually a soft pink but now inflamed an angry red from arousal and dripping her fluids.

I softly kiss her inner thighs, then leave a light peck on the top of her slit. She gasps softly as her clitoris is kissed. Growing more bold, I kiss all around her hole, giving her no time for rest. Her soft gasps turn into moans as I get even more brave, sucking and licking at her slit, rolling her clitoris with my tongue.

"M-more.." she groans, and I oblige, stabbing my tongue into her folds. Her moans become louder and her breathing becomes more erratic as I continue, I hit a patch at the roof of her tunnel and she jumps, her hips bucking into my face, trying to force my tongue deeper. I focus on this spot, my tongue lashing against her g-spot as I bring my hand up to her clit, tweaking and rolling it in between my thumb and forefinger. Her breathing speeds up dramatically and She moans, "c-cumming!" loudly and spasms, her eyes rolling back as she wraps her legs around the back of my head. Femcum squirts into my mouth, sweet as a peach but with a distinctive tartness. Within thirty seconds, her orgasm tapers off as she slumps backwards, spent.

I get up off the bed, stripping slowly, first baring my chest, then pulling down my pants and underwear in one go, my rock-hard cock making an audible smack against my stomach. I'm actually on the larger end, about 9 inches in length and one and three quarters in girth. Beatrice looks at me, then crawls over, giving the tip a short sniff, before she places a tentative lick up the length, from the base to the tip, before kissing it, then wrapping her lips around it, suckling softly.

I pull her off, laying down beside her, my head right next to the headboard. Beatrice continues suckling, her tongue dancing around the tip. She lowers her head, taking the first four inches onto her mouth, before she begins bobbing her head. I softly place my hand on the back of her head, scratching her ears. She continues suckling for a few minutes, then she pulls back all the way, then slams her head down, cramming my length down her throat. I almost blow from the wet, warm, tight embrace of her throat as she pulls off. She slams forwards again, I barely let out an "I'm close." she doubles her efforts as I feel the familiar feeling bubbling in my loins. My balls go into my body, warming the semen up, then I blow, shooting warm cream down her throat, she swallows the first few large spurts, then she pulls all except for the tip out. Her mouth fills, then she pulls off completely. The last few strands land on her face, painting it. She opens her mouth, showing what she's collected, causing me to shudder with arousal, then closes it and swallows, humming to herself.

She notices that a certain trooper is still standing defiantly. Flopping over on the bed, she lays on her back, covering herself shyly. "I-it's my first time, so please be gentle." I roll over over her, pressing my length against her sopping wet entrance, groaning. "It's okay, it's mine as well." I press forwards, feeling a resistance "this may sting a bit, so just hold tight, and stay with me." she nods, and I press harder against it, feeling it push against me, and with a small 'snap' my length pushes through her hymen, blood rushing from around it, pooling on the bed below us. Beatrice winces and wraps her arms around me, tears running down her face as she whispers in my ear, "thank you." i smile and answer, "you're welcome."

After a few minutes, she rolls her hips, telling me I can move. I push forwards slowly, pressing deeper into her warm embrace, I hit a barrier seven inches in, her cervix. She takes my right hand and guides it up to her lower stomach, chuckling, "you're all the way up here, and you're touching my womb." I chuckle, then begin thrusting, pulling back a few inches, then sinking down. I hear Beatrice make a soft 'ooohhh' whenever i pull out, and a sharp 'ah' when I thrust forwards. I slowly speed up, hearing her breathing pick up as she starts moaning into my ear, "harder… faster…. More." I speed up and deepen my strokes, pulling out until barely the tip is inside, then slamming forwards. I start hearing her moans turn into gasps as she holds out her hands, motioning for me to hold them, I do so, pressing my forehead against hers. I feel the same bubbling in my groin as she clamps down, screaming as her fluids spray onto my crotch as I grunt, painting her inner walls white, after a few seconds, it becomes too much and begins flowing back out. I hold her closely as this goes on, keeping her close, and after a bit, I release her and pull out of her snatch, watching my spunk reach the surface, then dribble out, the small white hairs at the apex of her labia matted with fluids. She looks up at me, a smile on her face as she notices i'm still hard.

Her breathing slows, then she rolls over, puts her ass into the air, and spreads her cheeks, "I heard from some of the other girls that it feels good to have sex back there. Can we try it?" she asks, her short tail flagging in the air above her exposed anus. I chuckle, "your wish is my command." as I get behind her and hover my length behind her puckered orifice, pushing lightly. A little resistance holds, but then it stretches over my length as I sink in, spreading her virgin rectum wide, her eyes widening as I push even deeper, hilting inside. I feel her clench her muscles around my girth, then she shakes her hips, feeling me shifting inside. I take a breath, then slowly pull out, Beatrice grabbing the sheets below her as i do so, her breath hitching in her throat. I thrust forward experimentally, then watch as her eyes widen. I start out slow, growing faster as i continue. I reach down to her slit, then begin fingering her with zeal, pinching her clit and rubbing her g-spot. She looks back at me, "m-more." I lean back, pulling her into my lap, and resume thrusting, taking her harder. I notice her ears start twitching as she clamps down on my length, screaming as her fluids squirt out onto the bed. This becomes too much as I blow again, filling her up. I hold her against me until it passes, then lean forwards, letting her lay on the bed with a huff. I slowly pull out, wincing as my sensitive shaft rubs her walls. The tip slides out with a soft pop, and I look at her now slightly gaping anus. I watch in fascination as my semen bubbles out, joining the stream coming from her vagina. I lay back for a bit, letting myself take time to recover.

I look down, marveling at the fact that I can stay up after that many rounds. Beatrice notices this, crawling into my lap, rubbing her snatch against my tip for a moment before sinking down, taking all except for the last two inches again. She adjusts for a second, then begins softly bucking against me, lifting herself up, then dropping down. She begins a steady rhythm, up and down, up, down. I decide to begin thrusting against her, matching her thrust for thrust. Her breathing picks up again as we speed up, the sex going from soft and slow, to fast and rough. I softly rub her back, urging her to slow down, and she does, slowing her pace and looking at me. I lean forwards and lock her into a kiss, my hands now on her rear as we make out, her thrusts slowing. I then proceed to grab her rear, urging her to speed up. She begins moving faster, wet smacking sounds reverberating in the small room. I feel the bubbling feeling one more time as her ears start twitching, her thrusts becoming more wild as we take off running towards the edge, and with a massive cry, she reaches hers, slamming down so hard that her cervix parts, my length pushing into her womb. She spasms and squeals as she feels this, rocketing her into another orgasm. This becomes too much for me as I blow one more time, filling her uterus directly with my thick, white, warm seed.

After a few minutes, we come down, and I pull her into a kiss again, chuckling. "How's that for a first time?" she tries to pull herself off, but her legs fail her and she flops forwards, taking me down with her. "It was great, thank you." her eyes flutter closed and she falls asleep, softly snoring, me still inside her. I rub her back softly, sighing as I pull the quilt over us both. "You're welcome." I feel the warm embrace of sleep calling, and I welcome it with open arms, falling asleep.

.-.

Whoo, this thing was a doozy, took me three, no four days

this is my first time writing this kind of stuff, so if you can give me some advice, i'd love to hear it.

Thank you for reading "When No One's Watching."

Please leave comments below and give me good advice on how to improve

KB, signing out


End file.
